You Belong With Me
by IfWritersCouldSpeak
Summary: One has her eye on a guy, and the other has the eye on her. But was one only lying to cover up his or her true feelings? T for possible triggers and very few bad words. One-Shot.


**Hey Guys!**

**Please read this note it is important. So, this is a song fic, based off of Taylor Swift's **_**You Belong With Me**_**, and I do not own that song! However, I did change the lyrics, please notice, because it is important. Read them, do not skip. Now the changes are my doing, and my ownership, but the song is Taylor's! If Bob's Tuxedo Rentals exists, I don't own it. Ok, I do not own HOA or its characters. I don't own Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I don't own Ed Sheeran, or "Runaway" or "Don't" or "You Need Me, I Don't Need You'. I don't own Arthur, and I don't own Nike or Sketchers. I also don't own Northwestern University.**

**Now, that's over, so enjoy!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend—he's upset,_

_He's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do._

"Jerome!" Nina Martin shouted into her phone. "Jerome! Listen, it was a joke! I didn't mean it!"

Fabian sat next to Nina's bed, doodling at the top of notebook. He flipped to a new page, and by the time it was full, Nina was still arguing with her boyfriend outside the door.

"I don't actually like him! Why would I like Alfie? Oh my God, you are impossible!" Nina's shouts echoed throughout the house, since only her and Fabian were there. "Jerome! Would you forget it? Can we talk about this tomorrow? Alright, I have a friend over!" Nina paused listening to him shout. "No! It's Fabian! My best friend! You know what, call me tomorrow, when you are not being a douche!"

She ended the call, and entered her bedroom. "Hey, Fabian."

He reorganized his things. "Ok, so, I was thinking of putting the title in the middle, and surrounding it with the research-"

"I know you heard everything, Fabian. I know you too well to know when you're lying. In case you forgot, we've been neighbors since we were eight."

Fabian sighed, and moved some papers so she could sit down. "Having boy problems?"

She nodded, and fell back on her bed. "It was a joke! God, I hate it."

"Who? Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"No, the drama. The whole façade, I have to put up in order to get him to understand."

"You don't like him?" Fabian questioned.

"I do, just… I don't know. I'd like him a lot more if he could take a joke." Nina sighed.

"So, what was it?" Fabian said.

"What was what?"

"The joke. The one he freaked out over."

"Oh my God, you'll love it!" Nina sat up, a smile finally lighting up her face. "If Alfie and I went on a date at the zoo, it'd be so awkward that they would close the place until we left!"

Fabian laughed. "That's funny!"

"Well, not really. But I'm a terrible joker." Nina smiled, and then, frowned. "But, at least you think so. Jerome hated the idea that I wanted to go on a date with Alfie, which I don't!"

"Hey, it'll be fine, I promise," Fabian said, rubbing circles on her hand.

"You're the best, Fabian." Nina leaned over and hugged him, and Fabian took in her scent. He loved the way he felt when she was in his arms…

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like._

_And he'll never know your story like I do._

After going home, Fabian turned on his CD player, and Nina and his favorite singer came on, Ed Sheeran.

He began singing along to "Runaway", when he heard the sound of tapping. Heading over to his window, he saw Nina holding his cell phone. He opened his window, and Nina opened hers.

"You forgot it, " she said, tossing it to him, expertly.

"So, I noticed," Fabian stated, chuckling, catching it.

"Hey, is that 'Runaway'?"

"Yeah, you want to come over?" Fabian asked.

"I can't. Jerome's coming here, and we're going to talk. I wish I could go over to your place, though," she admitted, candidly.

"Come on, it's Ed Sheeran. He's the reason why you started singing. Hey, maybe you and Jerome can drop by? We can all listen to him."

"Fabian, you know he hates Ed," Nina said, and then sighed. "I'll drop by later."

Fabian sighed as well. "Fine. But it's Tuesday, missy. Don't stay up too late on a school night."

Nina laughed. "Good night, Fabian."

"Good night."

She closed her window, just as Fabian closed his, before she left her bedroom.

Fabian began working on writing a new song, when about twenty minutes later he turned and saw, Nina step back from Jerome. He said something, and she hugged him. They then kissed and Fabian turned away.

He hated the sight of them together.

_But he wears sport shorts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_He's team captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Fabian sat in the bleachers, just like he did for every home game. He didn't even like football- in fact he resented it. But Nina's parents never showed up to any games, and Fabian promised himself he'd always be there to support and be there for her. Even if it wasn't in the way he wanted.

He saw her waving her pom poms, in her cheerleading outfit. Only he knew, but she was the one who reported that the cheerleading outfits for girls should have longer skirts. It was approved, and now, she told Fabian that she feels better about doing something she likes, without having to worry about how bad she looked doing it.

Jerome was about to score a touch down, wearing his usual gear, consisting of shorts, padding, his jersey and sneakers. Fabian looked down and realized he was wearing his handmade "Arthur is My Favorite Aardvark" shirt. He still remembers it being Nina and his favorite show as kids.

Fabian looked at Nina, and remembered her coming home from school sometimes crying. He'd always make her favorite drink, hot chocolate, and make her feel better, while promising to beat up any one who hurt her. Even though he had the strength of a snail.

He thought about the time when they were hanging out, and she said that he was the greatest friend she ever had. He wondered if she would ever think of him in a different way. In the way she would like him enough to go on dates, and be each other's valentines, and things like that.

He woke up from his daydream, when someone dropped his or her popcorn over him. "Sorry, man! I just got up, and- oh, hey Fabian!"

Fabian turned around to see his friend Mick from science. "Hey."

"Listen, I'm sorry, I dumped popcorn on you. I just got excited. We're going to play-offs!"

Fabian looked at the scoreboard, and realized that his school had won the game. He got up, and began clapping, and "whooping" like everyone else. Then he saw Nina kiss Jerome, and he felt sick to his stomach. "I got to go," he told Mick. He left the stadium, with his hands in his pockets, when someone honked at him.

"Fabian!" He looked and saw Nina, who drove up next to him. "Where are you going?"

"Home?" he answered in a question.

"Alone? And you're walking? Come on, hop in," she offered.

"What about Jerome?" he asked.

"Forget him. The team's going out for some party, but _we_ have a science project due Monday."

"Great, I'll meet you at your house," Fabian stated.

She looked at him. "Fabian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, ok?" Nina flinched. "I'm sorry."

Nina nodded. "Well, you're still my best friend. And I refuse to let you walk home alone, in the cold. Just please get in. I need to know that you're safe."

Fabian sighed, and entered her car, and sat in the passenger seat.

"Great." She drove off, and her and Fabian laughed the whole way, like nothing ever happened.

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see—_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

Fabian and her entered her house laughing their heads off. "Are your parents in New York?" he asked, entering.

"Yes, they are always somewhere, during the games." They headed up to her room. "Ok, so should we start?"

"Nina," Fabian whispered. She turned to him. "I'm really sorry. About, what I said. I wasn't… I just-"

"You don't have to explain, Fabian. I get it." Nina told him, "It's fine."

He let out a breath, and they walked over to her table. "Ok, so you color, and I get the rest of the info?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Just, can I change out of my cheerleading outfit?"

"Yeah," Fabian said.

Nina came back ten minutes minutes later, wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt, carrying a tray of food. "I brought snacks."

"Great," Fabian commented. Nina began working, and Fabian grabbed a knife and an apple.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked, looking up.

"I'm cutting it into slices, since you hate eating it whole," Fabian simply regarded. He continued, and eventually handed her a piece.

"You really get me, Fabian," she said, taking a bite of it.

"Yeah," Fabian said, inaudibly, "I do."

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Fabian sat down on the curb, waiting for the bus, when Nina came over. "Hey," she said, taking a spot next to him.

"Hey. Where's your ride?" Fabian asked.

"Jerome's on his way." Fabian nudged her and she laughed. "What gives?"

"We're sitting in front of the park bench," Fabian stated. She had a quizzical look on her face. "_The _park bench."

"Oh, right!" she said. "_The_ park bench, when we kept nudging each other, laughing…"

"… Until I fell over," Fabian finished.

Nina started laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny! I got seriously injured!"

"You had a cut that needed a band aid, Fabian," Nina said.

"It still hurt," he added lamely.

Nina laughed, and then sighed. "I miss this."

"Miss what?" Fabian asked.

"Hanging out with you. It's been a while since we have."

"Yeah, it has," Fabian stated. "Maybe we can hang out on Saturday."

"I can't. It's homecoming. I have to cheer for our team, and then run home and change for the dance. Hey, are you going?"

"Um, I don't think so," Fabian said.

"That sucks. I wish you were," Nina said.

"Nina, do you see how simple it was for us just to laugh around? We will always have chances to," Fabian said. "Being myself around you is the easiest thing for me to do."

Nina smiled. "Me too."

Jerome pulled up in a Cadillac. "Hey, babe!"

"Jerome, I said don't call me that," Nina said.

"Come on! The movie starts soon!" Jerome called.

Nina turned to Fabian. "We'll talk later?"

"Yeah, definitely," Fabian answered.

Nina smiled. "Ok." She got up, and got in the car with Jerome, before he sped away, leaving Fabian in the dust.

_And you've got a smile_

_That can light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since he brought you down._

_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing with a boy like that?_

"Fabian!" Nina greeted, standing outside his door. "Hey, do you want to do something today?"

"Um, sure," Fabian said. "Come in."

"Thanks," she entered his house. "So, what do you want to do? A movie, the theater, laser tag, archery, or maybe just some coffee, or-"

"Nina, slow down," he said, placing a hand on her arm. She flinched and moved away. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing," she stammered.

"Nina, what happened?" he repeated. She didn't say anything, so Fabian gently rolled up her sleeve, revealing a purple and blue bruise. "Oh my God, Nina!"

"It was nothing," she said, sitting down on his couch.

"Did Jerome hurt you?" Fabian asked. "Nina?"

She looked up at him, and nodded slightly. He sat next to his crying friend, and she began sobbing. "He-he said that we had to talk. He was jealous, that I was hanging out with other people, more than him. He shouted at me, and- and I- I tried to leave, but- but he g- grabbed my ha- hand, and then I pu- pulled away and left." She hugged Fabian, and cried in his shoulder. "He was never this bad."

"_This _bad?" Fabian repeated. "Nina, has he hurt you before?"

"Not like this, he just yelled at me," she whispered. "Fabian, I-I'm, I- I don't…"

"Nina, listen to me. He is not good for you. He will only hurt you. I am your best friend, and I want what is good for you. He is not. Please, listen to me."

"I get it, Fabian. But, I can't. It was only once, and I think it'll be fine." She wiped her eyes, and just looked at him. "Can we just watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, whatever you want," Fabian said. He got up and put in her _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ into his blue-ray player. Then he sat down, and spent the afternoon with Nina, until he saw her smile and laugh again.

_He wears Nike,_

_I wear Sketchers._

_He's team captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

The day before homecoming was the last practice for the cheerleading squad and the football team. Fabian was in the bleachers, watching, since he promised Nina a ride home, after Jerome said he had something after school to do.

Fabian was watching Nina, and he started fantasizing about tomorrow. He imagined Nina coming over to his house, in her dress, asking he still wanted to go to homecoming. This time he'd say yes, and he'd ask to go with her. She'd agree and they'd have a magical night.

"Fabian? Fabian! Hello?" Someone waved his or her hand in front of his face. "Fabian?"

Fabian snapped out of his daze, and looked to see Nina waving her hand in front of him.

"Oh, good, you're ok. I got scared. You ready to go?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, yeah!" He gathered his belongings, and they went to his car together.

They headed home, but Fabian couldn't help but wonder if his daydream would actually come true.

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

"Is something going on?" Nina questioned, when they were in his car.

"Oh, nothing," Fabian answered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. What's up?" Nina asked.

"It's nothing, ok, Nina?" Fabian said again.

"If it's nothing, then why won't you tell me?"

"Because maybe I don't need to tell you everything."

Silence broke out. Nina later continued, "Ok, I see. Great friendship, Fabian."

They continued to ride in silence. "Fabian, do you want to come in?" Nina asked, attempting to repair whatever happened, when Fabian dropped her off at the back of her house.

"Um, I actually have something to do."

"Ok, sure. Bye."

"Bye." He drove off, unsure of his plans, directly for Bob's Tuxedo Rentals, regretting his fight with Nina.

Despite that though, Fabian was sure that if he didn't chicken out, that maybe his idea would work, and maybe, just maybe, Nina would finally realize how he felt about her.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

"Fabian?"

The sixteen year old, was still up, thinking over his ridiculous idea. He hadn't slept at all, despite it being 1:27 AM. He looked out his window, and saw Nina in her bedroom, her face filled with tears. "Nina?"

"Can I come over?" she asked.

"Sure," Fabian answered.

Nina grabbed onto the rope the two had put in at a young age, which connected their houses. They had hammered in a piece of wood to walk on as well. Even after eight years, it still served its purpose. Nina crossed over, and as she neared his window, Fabian placed a hand on her hip, to help her in, attempting to contain his blush. She climbed inside. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked her.

"You were right," she said. "Jerome was a jerk."

"Oh, Nina," Fabian whispered.

"I can't believe I gave him another chance," Nina said, quietly.

"Did he hurt you again? I swear to God, if he did-"

"He didn't. Well, he did, just not like that…" She took a deep breath. "I went over to his place, to talk about homecoming, and when I got there, the door was open. I went in, and I saw him with another girl, Mara, I think, and they were kissing. I shouted at him, but he didn't even bother denying it, or caring that I was upset. I left and walked around town for hours. Then I realized the one person I wanted to talk to, is you, and we had been fighting. I ignored that, and came here, because you are the person I need right now."

"Oh, Nina," Fabian said. He hugged her, and she kept crying. "I'll hurt him, I promise."

"No, don't. You're my Fabian. You're my sweet Fabian, and I don't want you to change. I'm sorry. For everything."

"Don't be. It was my fault." He couldn't help but hear, "My Fabian" over and over in his head though.

"Can we do something?" she asked, pulling away.

"Like what? Talk about your dreams like going to Northwestern? Or bashing on Jerome, or- oh, I know!" He turned to his CD player, and pressed the on button. "Don't" by Ed Sheeran came on, and he turned back to her. "You never came back over to my place that night."

She smiled, and they began singing along, and dancing like idiots together.

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see—_

_You belong with me?_

Fabian looked over at his best friend, as they began dancing to "You Need Me, I Don't Need You". He wanted to see her smile like this all the time. It seemed she was smiled brighter around him. So why didn't she like him? Or did she?

Why did she keep dating all those losers, instead of him? He treated her right, he has known her for so long, and he loves her! He has always been there for her, and showed up to stupid football games, cheerleading practices, and covered for her when she was absent! He was her greatest friend, and he wanted to be more! Didn't she? Did she not love him?

Or was it something else?

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

"Hey, so _Mockingjay Part 1_, is out, so I was wondering if we should go tonight?" Fabian asked Nina at her backdoor, on Saturday night. "I mean, I know it's last minute, but since neither of us are going to homecoming-"

"Um, actually, I changed my mind, and I am going," Nina stated.

"You are?"

"Yeah, and who cares if I don't have a date? I mean, I want to show Jerome, I won't let him get to me."

"Yeah, of course, of course," Fabian said, disappointed.

"You still not going?" Nina asked.

"Um, yeah, I don't think I will go," Fabian said.

"Bummer. It'd be much more fun for me, if you were going." Nina sighed. "Well, I have to go get ready. But, hey, get tickets for tomorrow afternoon, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, definitely," Fabian told her.

"Ok, bye," Nina said.

"Bye."

After Nina entered her house, Fabian trudged to his room. He lay down on his bed, until he looked towards his closet. The tuxedo was there, calling him.

So he put it on.

He left quickly, wanting to make it there, before Nina. He entered the crowded gym, searching, and coming to the conclusion that Nina had not yet arrived. He sighed, and stood there, waiting, as several songs passed by.

_Maybe she changed her mind, _Fabian thought. _Maybe she called me._

He checked his phone, only to hear gasps, and he looked up. Nina arrived, wearing a white dress that fell to the floor. There were few sequins that caught in the light occasionally, and Fabian thought she looked beautiful. Her face was hinted with natural makeup, and she let her hair down, in its natural wavy curls.

Fabian began walking towards her, and she saw him. She came up to him, smiling. "You came," she said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did. You look, breathtaking, Nina," Fabian said.

She blushed. "Thanks. You look great too. I didn't even know you owned a tux."

"Yeah, it's a rental," Fabian admitted. "I'm not really the whole, social formal wear kind of guy."

"I know." Nina giggled.

A slow song came on, and Fabian held out his hand. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Nina smiled. "I would love to, actually." She took his hand and they began shuffling on the dance floor.

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

"Nina, I was being honest, you know. You look beautiful," Fabian said.

Nina blushed. "Thank you."

"Um, and I was wondering… about tomorrow, with the movie…"

"What about it?" she asked.

"I was thinking of changing it…"

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed.

"From a 'couple friends hanging out' to a date."

Nina smiled. "Mr. Rutter, are you asking me out?"

"I believe I am, Miss Martin. You having anything to say about that?"

"Just that it took you long enough," she teased. "I've been waiting since I was nine!"

"Well, I am a little slow sometimes," Fabian joked.

"Yes, you are," Nina agreed.

"So, is that a yes?" Fabian asked.

Nina leaned, and so did Fabian. Their lips met, and eventually they pulled away. "I love you, Fabian. Of course, it's a yes."

He met her head with hers. "I love you too, Nina."

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I know it was different than other "You Belong With Me" song fics, but I had the idea, and I went with it!**

**I enjoyed making this and I hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya!**

**~IfWritersCouldSpeak~**


End file.
